


Broken Illusion

by Arcturus_Sinclair



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturus_Sinclair/pseuds/Arcturus_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid goes home early, for once, and finds he has an...unexpected visitor. Established Hotch/Reid, Gideon/Reid. Warnings: Non-con, abuse, slash. This IS a dark fic, you have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Warnings: This fic contains; Non-con, abuse, and slash-both implied and shown. Next thing, I labeled this as Hotch/Reid fic, because it has Hotch and Reid in it, as the pairing. There's also Gideon/Reid though. So, there's the warnings. Also, I own nothing. CBS does. If you're still interested, happy reading!

Spencer Reid had come home early. And now he was screwed...both figuratively and soon to be literally.

You see, it'd been a normal day for Reid, except for finishing early. Hotch had allowed him to go home once he was done. That was just one of the perks of dating the boss. Which he had been doing for two months, two weeks and three days.

He was on Hotch's couch, curled up; flipping through a new book Hotch had gotten him. Suddenly, a knock on the door startled him. He wasn't sure whether he should answer it, seeing how only the team knew about their relationship. He chewed his lip for a moment before another knock sounded.

He let out a sigh and went to look out the peep-hole. His eyes widened when he saw his former colleague and mentor, Jason Gideon. He flung the door open without thinking of the consequences. "Gideon!"

"…Spencer?" Gideon stared back for a moment. "I...am at the right address, right?"

Reid nodded jerkily. "Yeah... My apartment's being renovated, and since Hotch has so much room, he told me I could stay here." His lie slipped easily off his tongue, to his surprise. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, feeling oddly awkward, even for him.

Gideon laughed before stepping forward and pulling Reid against him, tightly. He inhaled deeply, smelling the smell of Reid's soap and his own scent. "I've missed you," he murmured.

"Then why did you leave?" Reid's voice was muffled, yet pained. He stiffened slightly after the words came out, realizing that wasn't the right thing to say. He held his breath, waiting for Gideon's reply, his heart thudding.

"It became too much," was the simple reply Gideon gave. He gently pulled back and guided Reid over to the couch. "I never meant to hurt you, you know. That's why I wrote that note, I knew it'd give you something tangible to hold on to," he explained, soothingly. He settled next to Reid and watched him.

Reid nodded. He'd figured that would be the answer he'd get. He let out a deep sigh. "I hope you realize you won't be able to just come back and have everything be the same as before you left. We have a new member in your spot...J.J.'s gone...Emily's...Emily's gone too...she was killed," he whispered, his voice cracking at the end.

Gideon pulled Reid against him, dragging his fingers through the younger man's hair. He noticed Reid's hair was wavier than when he'd left. "What happened? And new member?"

"J.J. was transferred to D.O.D. and Emily was killed...by a man named Ian Doyle..." He paused before answering, trying to figure out what to make of the contact. "And... and David Rossi is your replacement of sorts," Reid added.

Gideon didn't miss the fondness in Reid's voice when he mentioned Rossi. His eyes narrowed slightly. That damned Rossi...always taking what was his...he'd have to change that. He paused only briefly before lifting Reid's chin and pressing his lips to the younger profiler's. His kiss was rough and insistent.

Reid squeaked into the kiss, startled. He froze for a moment before trying to pull away. His hands pushed at Gideon's chest, to no avail, due to Gideon's strength.

Gideon pulled back briefly, his eyes shining with anger...and lust. "Don't bother to struggle, Spencer. You know it's useless." He pulled Reid up by an arm, before basically dragging him towards the bedroom. He opened the door before shoving Reid on the bed and straddling him.

"Gideon...please, don't," Reid whimpered, struggling. His eyes were wide and his chest was heaving rapidly. He was terrified. His eyes flew to the clock and saw it'd be at least half an hour until Hotch got home.

Gideon kissed Reid, so hard he cut Reid's lip and drew blood. He bore down on Reid. "I said stop struggling," he growled, a threat clear in his voice. He reached a hand down and into Reid's pants, beginning to stroke his flaccid length.

Reid cringed back, a few tears leaking from his eyes. "P-please don't hurt me...," he whimpered, pathetically. The horror of the situation hit him at lightning speed. He was about to be raped, by his ex-mentor, on his lover's bed. He began to shake as helplessness settled in. His gun was in the gun safe, so he didn't even have that. He was completely defenseless.

Gideon ignored his protests, and ground his body against Reid's, his hard length pressing into Reid's thigh. "Feels... so good," he groaned. He moved his hand faster, trying to make Reid harden.

Reid tried to shift away from the unwanted contact. "J-Jason... p-please... l-let's just t-talk about t-th-this...," he cajoled. He knew it was probably pointless, but he had to try...

"There's...mm, nothing to discuss, Spencer," Gideon returned, groaning slightly. He leaned down to bite at Reid's neck, harder than Reid was used to.

Reid flinched and squeezed his eyes shut. His body was still shaking of its own accord. His breathing was erratic and low whimpers were spilling from his lips. He mentally prayed Hotch came home early...or someone came.

Gideon stopped stroking Reid and moved off of him so he could undo his own pants. He kicked them off quickly and undid Reid's. He slid them off along with Reid's underwear, ignoring Reid's pleading.

"Oh God, please...no...please..." Reid's voice was shaking. He tried to curl up and get away before Gideon grabbed him again. He whimpered when Gideon forced his legs back down. Suddenly the idea to scream popped into his head, before being dismissed.

Gideon ground against him, before pressing his lips back to the genius's. He rolled his hips forwards, his clothed length brushing Reid's naked, slightly hard one.

Reid felt his body begin to react to the stimulation, and dread mixed with shame swept over him. His stomach churned with fear. Logically, he knew that fear caused blood to flow faster, and that with the stimulation was causing him to harden. He also knew that he in no way wanted this, but it didn't stop the shame.

Gideon leaned forwards to unbutton Reid's shirt and slide it off. He kissed his way down Reid's body, seeming to—in some disturbed way—be trying to comfort the boy.

Reid's breathing hitched as Gideon made his way down his body, squeezing his eyes shut again. He tried to disassociate himself from what was going on, but couldn't do it. He was all too aware of Gideon, and where he was. He forced his eyes open and turned his head to look at the clock, desperately. Ten minutes, plus however long it would take for the drive home... It was an eternity.

Gideon leaned back up, bearing his weight back down on the younger man, who wasn't bothering to fight anymore, anyway. He settled himself between Reid's legs, before pressing his lips back to Reid's before sliding his length in, with no preparation or lubrication. He either wasn't aware that he needed it, or didn't care.

Reid let out a loud scream when Gideon entered him, tears flowing freely. He pulled himself up, but only managed to hurt himself more. He was no virgin, but the lack of preparation and lube made him feel like one.

Gideon groaned at Reid's tightness, before beginning to move, setting a brutal pace. He panted as he moved, biting at Reid's neck.

~ o ~

Hotch had just gotten off of work, and was walking in the door. He heard odd sounds coming from his room. "Spencer?" he called, dropping his bag.

"Hotch, help!" Reid managed to scream before Gideon put his hand over his mouth. He began struggling again; trying to get Gideon off before Hotch came in. An irrational part of his mind was sure Hotch would be angry at him if he saw Reid like that, in his bed no less. He whimpered into the hand, tears running down his face.

Hotch hurried into the bedroom and his eyes narrowed. His now ex friend was on top of _his_ Spencer. And a naked Spencer at that. Hotch's hands curled into fists and his eyes narrowed. He closed the distance between him and the bed in one stride, grabbing Gideon by the throat and slamming him into the wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Jason?" he growled, his face inches away from the older man's.

"Taking what I want, Aaron," Gideon replied smoothly. He radiated smugness.

Hotch's eyes narrowed even further if that was possible, and swung his fist squarely into Gideon's jaw. He barely pulled his arm back before swinging at him again, this time knocking Gideon to the ground. He was so lost in his fury, he wasn't aware of anything other than the man he was hitting.

Gideon shoved Hotch back and kneed him in the stomach. He then attempted to roll back towards Reid, who had curled up on the bed and was shaking.

Hotch grunted as the knee went into his stomach. Thankfully, he recovered quickly and grabbed Gideon, pulling him back. He began beating on the man again, hitting him over and over. He didn't even seem to hear the crack of Gideon's nose breaking, he was that far gone.

Reid heard the resounding crack and flinched. He slowly shuffled to his feet, in a great amount of pain, and went over to Hotch. He wrapped his arms around Hotch's waist and clung to him from behind, shaking. "Please...please stop...," he whimpered. He buried his face in Hotch's hair, squeezing his eyes shut.

Hotch froze for a second, almost as if he'd forgotten where he was. He turned and gathered Reid into his arms, running his fingers through his hair. "Shh...it's all right...I won't let him hurt you anymore," he soothed. He pulled away, only briefly, to take the handcuffs off of his belt loop and lock them around Gideon's wrists.

Reid curled into Hotch, too distraught to care about his lack of clothing. He buried his face into the crook of Hotch's neck, breathing deeply. He slowly calmed down slightly, enough to loosen his grip at least. He didn't let go of Hotch, however.

Hotch kept an eye on Gideon, rocking Reid much like a mother would to an infant. "Spencer...We will have to report this, you know," Hotch told him, gently. He doubted Reid would have a pleasant response.

Reid tensed. "I-I know... You'll stay with me, right?" He turned his head to look at his lover. His eyes betrayed the fear he was working so hard to keep down. Gideon was still in the room, after all. He was out of it, due to Hotch's attack, but still there nonetheless.

Hotch nodded. "Of course. I'd never leave you alone, Spencer," he murmured, soothingly. He held Reid for a while longer, silently. He heard Gideon begin to stir, and felt Reid tense. "Let's get this over with," he whispered into Reid's ear.

He gently pulled Reid to his feet and began getting Gideon dressed. All he put back on was his pants and underwear while Reid got dressed. He figured he'd have to take the handcuffs off if he wanted to put Gideon's shirt on, so he just grabbed it while jerking the man to his feet.

Reid dressed quickly, and then pressed himself to Hotch's side, opposite to Gideon. He snuggled against Hotch, seeking comfort.

Hotch shoved Gideon through the door, and pulled Reid with him, gently. He locked the door behind him and headed to his car.

~o~

After about two hours, Hotch and Reid finally got home. What happened at the station was fairly routine, but it was exhausting. Reid collapsed on the couch and winced. He was still in pain, especially after being examined. He knew it was needed though. He curled up as best as he could, and then looked at Hotch, pleadingly. He wanted to be held.

Hotch was re-locking the doors when he felt Reid's eyes on him. He finished quickly, and then sat next to Reid, pulling the thinner man against his chest. He was still furious at Gideon, but kept his composure. Reid was the important thing at this moment. He held Reid, running his fingers through his hair, until he felt Reid's breathing even out. "Reid, let's go to bed," he murmured.

Reid allowed himself to be pulled up, and followed Hotch. His grip tightened when they headed down the hall, until Hotch turned towards the guest room. He blinked, confused. "Wh...Where are you going?" His eyebrows were turned inwards.

"I assume you don't want to sleep on our bed, at least until we change the sheets or something. Hell, I want to sterilize the damn thing... So, we're sleeping in here tonight," he explained, gently. He then sat Reid down on the bed. "I'll be right back with clothes," he added, before going to get them pajamas.

Reid curled up on the bed, smiling softly. He was amazed at what Hotch was doing for him, even going so far as to change rooms. He knew it was partly that Hotch didn't want to be in the room, himself, but it was mainly he wanted Reid happy.

Hotch came back in pajamas and handed Reid his. "Want me to turn around?" he offered.

Reid blinked then shook his head. "I...I know you won't hurt me," he mumbled, changing quickly. He then curled up and waited for Hotch. He grimaced as he moved, and just hoped the pain would fade by the time he went to work.

Hotch pulled Reid against him and pressed a kiss to his temple. "How are you feeling? Besides the obvious pain," he added, obviously referring to Reid's mental state.

"Honestly? I'm scared..." He took a breath and buried his face in Hotch's chest, trying not to break down into tears. "I just feel so dirty...and I don't understand why he did it...," he mumbled.

Hotch sighed. "We both know how this works; he probably felt something before and thought someone was taking that away," Hotch soothed. "And you're not dirty." He pressed another kiss to Reid's temple. "And that son of a bitch will never hurt you again," he added.

Reid sighed, as calm as he'd get for the moment. He closed his eyes, shifting so his head was on Hotch's chest. "Thank you..." he breathed

"Any time." Hotch shifted, lying down fully and shutting the lights off. "Try to get some sleep."

Reid nodded; already falling asleep, exhausted by what had happened to him. He knew Hotch would protect him. "Love you…" he managed before slipping into unconsciousness.

"I love you too." Hotch ran a hand through his hair before adding something he'd never say if the genius was awake.

"And I always will..."

* * *

A/N: Okay. That's done. And I liked the way it turned out. Also, I blame lastcrazyhorn for my inability to write a non-creepy Gideon. XD I hope someone likes this, despite it not being my normal style.


End file.
